Legilimens !
by Rikurt36
Summary: Rogue essaie de rentrer dans les pensées de Harry et y découvre certaines choses que le garçon aurait mieux aimé garder secrètes... OS


**Hello :) Me voilà avec une fiction sur Drarry ! Bon, normalement, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'écrire sur ce couple là, mais je me suis sentie inspirée alors autant poster ce que j'ai fait, au lieu de le laisser pourrir dans un dossier miteux. Hum.**

**Paring :**** Harry et Drago.**

**Rating :**** K+**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Remerciements tout particuliers à Bloodspell B pour son soutien dans cette fiction-là. Merci aussi à tous les autres qui m'encouragent à écrire et qui posteront une review. (Allez, ça coûte rien ! :p)**

* * *

_Legilimens !_

Harry avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas assuré. A cette heure-ci, tout le château était vide. Il devait être 21:30. Le garçon de quinze ans, bientôt seize, venait de laisser Ron, son meilleur ami, et Hermione dans la salle commune des Griffondors pour aller retrouver le professeur Rogue dans son bureau, dans les cachots, tout en bas du château.

Qu'est-ce qu'Harry détestait Rogue ! Dès le premier jour, le professeur l'avait haï. Et ça avait vite été réciproque. Depuis les quatre années où le garçon aux cheveux noirs était à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, Rogue n'avait pas cessé de lui donner des retenues, de lui mettre des mauvaises notes, ou de le recaler en cours. Tout ça pour le simple fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et maintenant, Harry était obligé de suivre des cours d'occlumencie avec lui, sous l'ordre de Dumbledore.

Harry commençait à se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire part au directeur de Poudlard de ses affreux rêves où il pouvait voir ce que faisait, ce que disait, ou ce que pensait Voldemort. S'il avait gardé ça pour lui, il ne serait pas là en train d'arpenter les couloirs à la recherche du bureau du professeur Rogue. Il y était allé pas mal de fois, mais cette fois-là allait sûrement être la pire. D'après Hermione, l'occlumencie était quelque chose de très désagréable et qui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas écouté la totalité de ce que son amie lui avait raconté – c'était trop endormant.

Harry arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. C'était une grosse porte en bois de hêtre, qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu. Il inspira et toqua. Le Griffondor attendit plusieurs secondes et entendit des pas lents qui provenaient de derrière le mur. La porte s'ouvrit alors et une silhouette grande et maigre apparut devant le jeune homme. De ses petits yeux noirs et luisants, le professeur toisa Harry et lui fit signe d'entrer. La pièce était éclairée faiblement par deux bougies. Sur les étagères, des livres poussiéreux semblaient mourir d'ennui. Des fioles et des bocaux contenant des membres visqueux d'animaux ou de plantes reposaient sur le dessus d'un vieux meuble. Pendant qu'Harry observait le mobilier, le professeur de potions s'était assis à son bureau.

- Asseyez-vous, Potter.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs lui lança un regard hautain et plein d'éclairs mais obéit en silence.

- Comme le professeur Dumbledore a dû vous l'expliquer, vous êtes là pour que je vous apprenne l'occlumencie. Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est, au moins ?

Harry ne préféra pas répondre, et secoua lentement la tête. Rogue soupira et reprit :

- Médiocre, comme toujours. J'espérais que vous auriez fait quelques recherches, mais je vois qu'il n'en est rien.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il allait faire des recherches ! Heureusement, Rogue ne vit pas son mouvement à cause de la très faible luminosité.

- L'occlumencie, par définition, a pour but de fermer son esprit aux intrusions et influences extérieures. Vous savez bien sûr pourquoi vous en avez besoin ?

- A cause de Vous-savez-qui, marmonna Harry, conscient que le professeur n'aimait pas qu'on prononce le nom de Voldemort.

- Exactement. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très doué en ce qui concerne la légilimencie.

- La quoi ?

- La légilimencie. C'est la faculté d'extraire de l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre des sentiments ou des souvenirs.

Harry frémit. Voldemort pouvait vraiment voir ses sentiments et ses souvenirs ? Le garçon déglutit difficilement et se reconcentra sur Rogue.

- Le professeur Dumbledore veut que vous appreniez l'occlumencie car vous êtes connecté au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter. Il veut vous protéger et vous évitez certains dangers.

- Mais d'un côté, c'est bien que j'aie cette connexion avec lui, non ? Sinon, je n'aurais pas vu que Monsieur Weasley-

- Ne m'interrompez pas, Potter ! rugit Rogue. Bien. Nous allons fixer ces séances d'occlumencie à une fois par semaine.

- Par semaine? s'exclama Harry. Et mes entrainements de Quidditch, alors ?

- Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas me couper la parole, Potter ! Nous devons pratiquer l'occlumencie régulièrement, poursuivit le professeur plus calmement, si nous voulons que ça ait un quelconque effet sur vous, bien que je pense que votre talent dans cette pratique restera le même que votre capacité à préparer des potions.

Harry ne répondit pas et laissa l'homme aux cheveux noirs continuer.

- Je vais vous demander de vous lever et de sortir votre baguette.

Le garçon s'exécuta et se tint debout en face de Rogue, qui venait de faire de l'espace dans son bureau d'un coup de baguette. Ils se toisèrent pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant que le professeur brise le silence :

- Potter, je vais tenter de pénétrer dans votre esprit. Vous devez essayer de résister, vous m'avez compris ? Maintenant, videz votre esprit. Allez-y. Fermez les yeux. Débarrassez-vous de toutes vos émotions.

Harry clôt ses paupières et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il cessa de penser à toutes les choses qui le tourmentaient : la relation conflictuelle que Ron et Hermione entretenaient en ce moment, à cause du garçon roux qui n'arrêtait pas de dévaloriser la jeune fille. Souvent, Harry devait la réconforter et la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle sèche ses larmes. Ron, qui n'acceptait pas ses sentiments envers Hermione, passait son temps à lui lancer des piques. La pauvre fille, qui elle aussi était amoureuse du roux, se mettait alors dans tous ses états et partait en courant dans les toilettes ou dans son dortoir. Harry essayait de la consoler comme il pouvait, mais rien n'y faisait. Les deux amis ne voyaient pas qu'ils s'aimaient et ça avait le don d'exaspérer Harry plus qu'autre chose. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs pensait aussi à sa famille, ses parents morts pour le protéger. Il n'avait rien pu faire, n'étant à l'époque qu'un bébé. Il réfléchissait aussi beaucoup à son parrain, Sirius, qu'il venait de retrouver, il y avait deux ans, et qui lui avait proposé d'emménager chez lui, une fois sa majorité atteinte. Mais ce qui le tourmentait le plus, c'était la personne dont il était amoureux. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait et qu'il avait le malheur de croiser son regard, il rougissait. C'était plus fort que lui. Il aurait voulu aller la voir et lui parler, rire avec elle, partager des moments inoubliables, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ça aurait été trop étrange. Tout le monde les aurait regardés bizarrement. Alors Harry laissait aller et se contentait de petits regards complices et de sourires en coin. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais autant aimé quelqu'un de toute sa vie. En arrivant à Poudlard, il avait déjà une très forte attraction pour cette personne, mais il se disait que ce n'était rien, que ça passerait. Mais ça n'était pas passé. Et, l'année précédente, son attirance était passée à de l'amour pur et simple.

- Potter, vous êtes prêt ? A trois. Un, deux... _Legilimens !_

Juste à temps, Harry chassa toutes ses pensées et fit le vide dans sa tête. Mais le sortilège de Rogue était trop fort pour lui, il y céda. Son esprit et son corps semblèrent flotter et le décor eut l'air de fondre autour de lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et tout disparut. Il vit dans sa tête des souvenirs de son enfance. On aurait dit un film. Un film très réel. Et les deux seuls spectateurs étaient Harry et Rogue.

_Harry avait neuf ans. Il dormait à poings fermés, dans le placard, sous l'escalier. Ses lunettes rondes étaient posées sur sa toute petite table de chevet. Alors que le garçon rêvait, il entendit des pas lourds au-dessus de sa tête. Quelqu'un cria :_

_- Debout, Harry ! Réveille-toi, espèce d'idiot !_

_Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Dudley, le cousin de Harry, qui avait lui aussi neuf ans, venait, comme chaque matin, de sauter sur les escaliers pour le réveiller. Dudley était un garçon assez enveloppé, aux cheveux bruns et bien coiffés sur sa tête, comme un enfant modèle. Mais il n'en était rien, ce n'était qu'un vilain garnement odieux et sans la moindre intelligence. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était faire des caprices et embêter Harry. Depuis que son cousin vivait chez lui – c'est-à-dire depuis huit ans – Dudley passait sa vie à lui faire des blagues de mauvais goût. Il avait aussi pris l'habitude de le réveiller brutalement le matin. Il trouvait ça drôle._

_Harry se frotta les yeux et mit ses lunettes. Il sortit tant bien que mal de son placard et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Dudley était déjà à table, couverts en main, et attendait qu'on le serve, posant un regard avide sur son assiette. Pétunia Dursley, la tante de Harry, faisait cuire du bacon et des œufs dans la cuisine. Vernon Dursley, l'oncle de Harry, lisait son journal dans son gros fauteuil en cuir. Harry s'assit sur une chaise et attendit patiemment que sa tante lui serve un bout de pain brûlé avec de la confiture bientôt périmée._

_- Merci, dit-il à mi-voix._

_Pétunia ne lui jeta pas un regard et commença à étaler de grandes couches de pâte à tartiner à la noisette sur une tranche chaude et moelleuse de pain de son fils chéri. Harry savait ce qui arrivait quand il ne disait pas merci. Il n'avait le droit à aucune nourriture du tout. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose, il ne voulait pas se risquer à partir à l'école le ventre vide. Harry mangea lentement son pain calciné et demanda poliment :_

_- Tante Pétunia ? Est-ce que je peux sortir de table, s'il te plait ?_

_Elle hocha la tête à demi. Harry détestait son oncle, sa tante, et son cousin. Mais il se devait de toujours être poli avec eux s'il ne voulait pas finir privé de manger, puni dans son placard, ou parfois même giflé. Le petit garçon de neuf ans sauta de sa chaise et partit presque en courant. Il monta dans la salle de bains de Dudley – il avait une salle de bains pour lui tout seul, mais Harry pouvait l'utiliser lui aussi – et se brossa longuement les dents. Puis il se débarbouilla le visage avec soin. Il s'habillait tranquillement quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Dudley. Ce dernier ricana en voyant Harry nu :_

_- Harry a un tout petit trilili, na na na na na ! Il ne sait même pas mettre ses habits, na na na na na !_

_Le petit garçon s'empressa de mettre son slip, son pantalon, ses chaussettes et son t-shirt, puis fila en courant dans son placard. Il savait que Dudley adorait le taquiner – ce n'était pas le taquiner, c'était plutôt l'embêter, le dévaloriser, lui faire des reproches – mais ce qu'il aimait vraiment par-dessus tour, c'était inventer des petits comptines. Surtout quand elles parlaient de Harry. Dudley chantonnait à longueur de temps et mettait dans ses chansons tout ce qu'il trouvait drôle de Harry. Le petit Potter, lui, détestait les comptines qu'inventait son imbécile de cousin. Ça lui faisait mal et parfois, ce que chantait Dudley était vrai._

_Harry entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son placard. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et leva la tête. Pétunia lui dit, d'un ton sec :_

_- Harry, met ton manteau. On part._

_Le petit garçon obéit. Il sortit de son placard et alla mettre sa veste. C'était une ancienne de Dudley. Elle lui allait beaucoup trop grand. Pétunia lui lança :_

_- J'emmène Dudley. Ne rate pas ton bus, cette fois._

_Harry hocha la tête. Tante Pétunia emmenait toujours Dudley à l'école et laissait toujours Harry prendre le bus. Il s'en serait fiché si son arrêt de bus n'était pas si loin. Il devait marcher pendant cinq bonnes minutes pour y aller. Et ses petites jambes frêles n'étaient pas très fortes. Harry prit son sac et entama sa marche. Le trajet terminé, il arriva enfin à l'arrêt de bus. « Ça va, pensa-t-il. Il y a encore des garçons de mon école. Je n'ai pas raté mon bus. » Souvent, à cause de Dudley qui rechignait à se lever, Harry ratait son car. Il devait alors aller à pieds à l'école, ce qui l'épuisait._

_- Hé, les gars ! lança un des garçons. Regardez, y a Potter !_

_Deux autres rirent à gorge déployée. Harry se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas quand Dudley se moquait de lui, mais le pire, c'était quand c'était les autres qui se moquaient de lui. Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs baissa les yeux et joua avec ses pieds._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, aujourd'hui ? Tu vas envoyer la maitresse au plafond ?_

_Harry renifla. C'était vrai, il était étrange, parfois. Il y a quelques jours, il avait réussi à faire s'envoler sa trousse, qu'un de ses camarades avait volée. Alors que les garçons riaient, le bus s'arrêta devant eux. Les trois garçons montèrent en premiers, prenant les meilleures places. Harry baissa les yeux et grimpa à son tour dans le véhicule. Il regarda longuement les places vides. Il y n'y en avait qu'une – étant donné que l'arrêt du garçon était le dernier arrêt avant l'école – et c'était à côté d'une fille très méchante. Elle était en dernière année et ne faisait que griffer, mordre, frapper ou dire des méchancetés aux gens. En soupirant, Harry se dirigea vers cette place. La fille, du nom de Beth, le regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle._

_- Qui t'a permis de te mettre là, Potter ? lui lança-t-elle d'un ton acerbe._

_- Je- Je- Je-_

_- Tu, tu, tu ?_

_- Il y a p- pas d'autres p- places._

_- Ben t'as qu'à rester debout, sale moche. Viens pas m'embêter. T'es bizarre. J'aime pas les gens bizarres._

_Harry se leva et s'assit par terre en baissant la tête. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de moche ou même de bizarre. Ça faisait mal. Le petit garçon mit sa tête dans ses bras, enroulés autour de ses genoux repliés. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il renifla bruyamment puis tenta de penser à autre chose._

_Harry était toujours exclu. Il aurait bien voulu avoir des amis. Mais personne ne l'aimait. On le choisissait toujours en dernier quand ils devaient faire des équipes – même après Fuller, le garçon qui faisait encore pipi au lit à neuf ans et qui mettait des couches Pampers. Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs voulait au moins une personne avec qui parler, rire et s'amuser. Est-ce que c'était trop demandé, un peu d'affection ? Mais apparemment, le sort s'acharnait sur lui et, depuis sa naissance, il n'avait jamais eu aucune marque de tendresse de la part de personne. Même ses parents, d'après son oncle et sa tante, le détestaient. Et c'était pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas emmené avec eux dans leur Safari en Afrique, où ils s'étaient faits mangés par des crocodiles. En tout cas, c'était comment ils étaient morts, comme avaient raconté Pétunia et Vernon._

*Flash de lumière*

- Ça suffit ! hurla Harry.

L'adolescent tomba au sol sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour s'en empêcher. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il leva la tête vers Rogue. Les yeux noirs de ce dernier luisaient encore plus qu'avant. Ses lèvres étaient tirées dans un petit rictus satisfait.

Personne, absolument personne, n'avait jamais su quoi que ce soit de son passé*. Il s'était bien gardé d'en parler. Qui aurait cru que le grand Harry Potter était avant maltraité, haï de tous, rejeté. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pensé de lui s'ils avaient su tout ça ? Ils l'auraient sans doute regardé d'un œil nouveau. Ils se seraient peut-être désintéressés de lui, ou ils auraient eu pitié.

Rogue ricana et demanda :

- Alors, Potter, on a oublié de faire part aux autres des petits moments de son enfance ?

- Taisez-vous ! rugit Harry.

Le professeur émit un autre ricanement.

- Si ça venait à se savoir… Ce serait bête, non ?

- Vous n'oseriez pas !

- Et si j'allais le raconter à mes chers petits Serpentards ? Ils seraient ravis d'entendre parler de toi. Surtout Drago, qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry frissonna au nom du garçon blond. Non. Il ne doit pas savoir. Surtout lui. Il ne doit pas savoir. Jamais.

- Si vous le dites à Drago, je vous jure que-

- Que quoi, Potter ? Vous me mettrez une retenue ? Moi, je suis en mesure de le faire. Mais vous ?

Harry serra les dents. Il ramassa sa baguette et se leva, se dressant de tout son haut devant Rogue.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de voir ça. C'était ma vie.

- Et vous croyez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va s'abstenir, lui ? Il se fiche bien de votre vie. Tout ce qu'il veut, ce sont des éléments pour vous faire chanter ou vous tuer plus facilement.

Le garçon de quinze ans plissa les yeux. Rogue rangea sa baguette dans sa robe et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

- C'était très intéressant, Potter. Surtout avec cette Beth, vraiment. Je crois que je me serais bien entendu avec elle. Nous avons la même opinion de vous, tous les deux.

Harry ne répliqua pas.

- La semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure, même endroit, Potter. N'oubliez pas : fermez votre esprit avant de vous endormir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait profiter de votre sommeil pour entrer dans vos souvenirs… Tout à fait dignes d'intérêt, si je peux me permettre.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui répondre quelque chose de désagréable. Maintenant que Rogue avait vu ça, il allait tout le temps le charrier ou y faire allusion. Tout ça à cause de quoi ? A cause de Voldemort, bien entendu ! S'il n'était pas venu quatorze ans plus tôt dans sa maison pour tuer ses parents, ils n'auraient jamais eu cette connexion, et le sorcier de magie noire n'aurait pas essayé d'entrer en contact avec son esprit. Qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait détester Voldemort !

Le jeune homme partit et, avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, il entendit le professeur murmurer :

- Harry a un tout petit trilili, na na na na na ! Il ne sait même pas mettre ses habits, na na na na na !

Harry eut envie de cogner son pied contre un mur. Mais ça lui passa vite. Il était exténué. Et il remonta vite dans la salle commune pour un peu de repos. Dans une semaine, il avait un autre cours d'occlumencie… Quel cauchemar !

* * *

La semaine avait passé, plus exténuante que jamais. Harry avait dut endurer deux entrainements de Quidditch en trois jours, et ça avait été plus qu'épuisant. Le reste de la semaine, il avait surtout révisé ses examens et avait fait ses devoirs. Le professeur Rogue l'avait surchargé. Depuis la première leçon d'occlumencie, le professeur de potions n'avait pas arrêté de faire des allusions à son passé (par exemple : « Je pense que cette potion sera très facile à préparer dans la semaine, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi _irréprochable_ que monsieur Potter. Après tout, il est _aimé de tout le monde_, il trouvera bien quelqu'un pour l'aider. ») Ça avait eu pour effet d'énerver Harry plus qu'autre chose.

Nous étions maintenant la veille de la seconde leçon d'occlumencie et Harry était plus que désespéré. D'abord parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire ses devoirs de Divination, et ensuite parce qu'il était persuadé que Rogue chercherait à en voir plus sur son passé. Il connaissait le professeur. Il était sournois et sans pitié. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour humilier Harry. Et connaitre son passé était une des meilleures solutions pour le mettre en colère.

- Harry ! lança Ron depuis l'entrée de la salle commune. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Je vais dans la Salle Sur Demande ! Je dois trouver l'endroit où j'avais caché mon livre sur ces séries Moldues. Tu sais, ça s'appelle _Graisse Anatomie_, ou un truc comme ça.

- _Grey's Anatomy_, dit le garçon en continuant de faire ses devoirs.

- Oui, voilà ! Mais ne le dis à personne. Il parait que c'est un truc de fille.

- C'est un truc de fille.

- Je me demandais pourquoi Ginny voulait toujours me le prendre… Bon tu viens ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je dois finir ce devoir pour après-demain et je n'ai vraiment pas avancé.

- Oh, allez ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas savoir ce que les autres ont caché dans la Salle Sur Demande !

Harry se mordit la lèvre. La divination ou la Salle Sur Demande ? Il sourit et se leva, allant à la suite de son ami. Ron lui retourna son sourire et ils allèrent devant l'entrée de la salle. Ils entrèrent.

- Waouh, quel beau bazar ! s'exclama Ron. J'aurais juré qu'il y avait moins de trucs, avant.

En effet, la salle était surchargée. Partout, il y avait des livres, des colliers, des armoires, des vêtements, des coffres… Ron et Harry cherchèrent pendant un bon moment le livre du roux. Au bout d'au moins une heure, Ron le trouva enfin.

- Ah ! Il est là ! Regarde-moi ça. Il est couvert de poussière. Mais je pensais l'avoir mis près de la penderie en émeraude, la dernière fois… Enfin. Viens, on s'en va.

Ils sortirent calmement. Hermione les attendait, un livre entre les mains.

- Harry ? Je pensais que tu devais _absolument_ finir ta Divination et que tu ne pouvais pas m'aider à trouver un slogan pour la S. A. L. E.** ?

- Euh… Ron m'a proposé de- Enfin, je- Ben, je suis-

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lança en s'en allant :

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

- Eh, Hermione ! dit Ron. Je me disais, tu pourrais m'aider pour mon Histoire de la Magie ?

Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Furieuse, elle s'exclama :

- Non mais tu m'as prise pour qui ? Je ne suis pas ta bonne ! Hermione fais-moi-ci, Hermione fais-moi-ça, et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois que toute ta vie je serai là à attendre comme un petit toutou pour faire tes devoirs ? Mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Et puis toi c'est pareil Harry ! Des fois je me demande vraiment si on est amis ! Est-ce qu'une fois vous m'avez demandé si je voulais venir avec vous faire quoi que ce soit ? Non ! J'aurais pu venir avec vous dans la Salle Sur Demande pour chercher ton stupide bouquin sur _Grey's Anatomy _! Oui, j'ai entendu votre petite conversation !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ça fit de la peine à Harry. D'abord parce qu'elle avait totalement raison : Ron et lui ne lui demandaient pas souvent de venir avec eux faire des trucs, et ils la laissaient faire leurs devoirs à leur place. De plus, elle était tout le temps en colère contre Ron, alors que Harry savait très bien qu'elle en était amoureuse. Le roux aussi l'aimait. Mais ils l'ignoraient. Et puis, Harry trouvait que ça se voyait comme le nez sur le visage.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Ronald. Je suis ton ami, et Harry aussi ! On est pas forts comme toi, nous, alors tu nous aides, c'est tout à fait normal !

- Non, ce n'est pas normal ! Vous êtes grands, vous avez quinze ans maintenant, et vous pourriez faire vos devoirs comme tout le monde ! J'en ai marre de passer ma vie à vous aider !

- Tu n'y passes pas ta vie. Tu n'as qu'à les faire plus vite.

- Les faire plus vite ? Ron, tu dépasses les bornes ! J'en ai ras-le-bol de toi et de toutes tes paroles méchantes ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu me fais mal en disant ces choses ?

Elle pleurait vraiment maintenant. Harry n'esquissait pas un mouvement. Il savait que s'il s'interposait, il y aurait une autre dispute. Ron et Hermione lui demanderaient de choisir entre eux, et, évidemment, il prendrait Ron. Il ne voulait pas à avoir à faire ce choix. La Griffondor partit en courant dans le dortoir des filles et claqua la porte. Ron souffla et s'affala dans le canapé aux couleurs pourpres.

- Ron, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter deux secondes de la maltraiter ? Elle ne t'a rien fait, elle est gentille avec toi.

- Quoi ? Je ne la maltraite pas.

- Si. Tu ne vois pas toutes les horreurs que tu lui jettes à la figure ?

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Tu l'aimes. Tu es amoureux d'elle.

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne suis pas amoureux !

- Si, ça se voit. Ça crève les yeux.

Ron soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

- Ça… Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Et oui…

Harry posa une main sur son épaule.

- Mais tu ne lui dis rien, ok ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle sache. Tu vois, elle va s'imaginer des trucs et-

- Elle t'aime aussi, Ron.

- Qu- Quoi ?

- Vous vous aimez et vous ne le voyez même pas !

Le roux rougit.

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle m'aime aussi ?

- Mais oui ! Donc il faut que tu lui dises, Ron.

- Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça comme ça ! Pas après ce que je viens de lui dire.

- T'excuser serait un bon début.

Ron hocha la tête et partit. Après avoir bâclé sa Divination, Harry monta se coucher.

* * *

La journée se passa vite et Harry ne fut pas du tout soulagé quand elle se termina. Soirée était égale à occlumencie. Occlumencie était égale à Rogue. Et Rogue était égal à un très mauvais moment. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs dit au revoir à Hermione et à Ron, qui ne s'était toujours pas décidé à parler à son amie, puis descendit dans les cachots. Le professeur lui intima d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. La pièce était toujours aussi lugubre et froide. Rogue sourit.

- Alors, Potter ? Vous allez mieux depuis la dernière fois ? Je présume que votre petite ascension en Potions n'a aucun rapport avec l'occlumencie ?

En effet, Harry avait obtenu deux B + en cours de Potions.

- Non, monsieur, maugréa-t-il.

- Ne prenez pas la peine de vous asseoir, nous commençons bientôt. Avez-vous fermé votre esprit chaque soir de la semaine ?

- Oui, monsieur, murmura Harry.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre. Sauf un soir, il avait fait le travail demandé. Ce soir-là, il n'avait pas pu empêcher ses sentiments de l'emporter sur sa volonté. Cette nuit, il n'était pas allé dans son dortoir, comme il l'aurait dû. Non, il s'était rendu dans une autre salle. Avec la Carte du Maraudeur, il avait évité Rusard et les fantômes et avait passé une nuit tout à fait exceptionnelle. Mais ça, il ne le dirait à personne. Et Rogue n'avait pas intérêt à forcer ses souvenirs.

- Vous en êtes sûr, Potter ?

- Oui, certain.

- Bien. Maintenant, concentrez-vous. Prenez votre baguette.

Harry s'exécuta mollement.

- Plus d'énergie, enfin ! Ce que nous faisons est extrêmement sérieux. Potter, regardez-moi et ne pensez à rien. Voilà. Videz votre esprit. Nous ne voudrions pas que je vois d'autres de vos souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry serra la mâchoire. Rogue sourit et leva sa baguette.

- A trois. Un, deux, trois. _Legilimens !_

Le sortilège frappa l'adolescent de plein fouet. Il tenta d'y résister et y parvint mieux que la fois précédente. Cette fois, sa vie ne défilait plus comme dans un film. C'était plutôt comme un diaporama qui bougeait. Quelques minutes de sa vie se déroulaient devant ses yeux avant de passer à un autre moment.

_Harry était dans le salon des Dursley quand quelque chose tomba de la cheminée. Une sorte de feuille blanche pliée. « Une lettre ! » pensa-t-il. « Comme celles que je reçois depuis deux jours ! » Il se précipita pour aller la ramasser mais son oncle fut plus rapide._

_- Oh, non, pas cette fois ! Tu ne toucheras pas à cette lettre, Harry !_

_Mais avant que le garçon ait pu protester, une autre lettre sortit de la cheminée en volant. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Et des tas. Les lettres volaient dans toute la maison. Dudley était caché sous une table, Pétunia criait, et Vernon essayait d'attraper les lettres de ses grosses mains pâteuses. Harry, lui, sautillait de joie en tentant d'en prendre le plus possible._

*Flash de lumière*

_Harry était dans une maison sur un îlot. Il faisait froid, le vent soufflait sur la demeure. Les vagues s'écrasaient dans un grand bruit sur les roches. L'oncle et la tante du garçon dormaient à l'étage. Dudley était sur le canapé. Harry dormait par terre. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il venait d'écrire sur le sable _Bon anniversaire, Harry_. Car, oui, c'était son anniversaire. Mais personne ne le lui souhaiterait._

_Soudain, la porte s'affaissa, ce qui fit sursauter toute la maison. Une sorte de monstre gigantesque entra et Dudley hurla de frayeur en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? dit Vernon en pointant son fusil de chasse sur l'homme._

_La montagne humaine se tourna vers le Dursley et se présenta :_

_- Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid._

*Flash de lumière*

_Harry était à la gare de King's Cross. Il avait son chariot, sa chouette Edwige, ses livres, ses affaires, tout. Hagrid venait de partir, le laissant seul. Il regarda sa lettre le convoquant à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. La voie 9 ¾. Comment était-il sensé trouver une voie qui n'existait pas ?_

_- Allez, allez, les Weasley ! Dépêchez-vous, le train part dans quelques minutes, on va le rater !_

_Harry tourna la tête. Une famille, essentiellement composée de roux, courait dans la gare, avec des chariots tels que le sien, et avec des vêtements étranges._

_- C'est ici, la voie 9 ¾ ! s'exclama la mère. George, passe devant ! Fred, à ton tour ! Percy, allez !_

_Harry s'approcha de ces gens. Peut-être pourraient-ils l'aider ?_

*Flash de lumière*

_Harry était sous le choixpeau magique. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir._

_- Potter, Potter… Mmh, oui… Beaucoup de courage, beaucoup de volonté, aussi… Quel beau Serpentard tu ferais ! _

_- Pas à Serpentard… Pas à Serpentard…_

_- Oh, mais tu ferais des merveilles là-bas._

_- Tout sauf Serpentard… S'il vous plait…_

_- Bon, alors il vaudrait mieux t'envoyer à… GRIFFONDOR !_

_La foule hurla de joie. Le garçon se dirigea vers sa table en riant de bonheur._

*Flash de lumière*

_Harry était dans la Chambre des Secrets. Tom Jedusor venait de lancer son basilic sur lui. L'enfant courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, mais le serpent géant, même les yeux crevés par le vaillant Fumsec, était plus rapide. Harry se cacha dans un recoin avec une grille. Ses pieds étaient gelés, ils trempaient dans l'eau. Il vit avec horreur le basilic s'avancer vers lui et le tenter de le voir, malgré ses yeux aveugles. Son énorme tête passa à quelques millimètres de celle de Harry. Le garçon de baissa lentement, très lentement, ramassa une pierre et la jeta plus loin. Le serpent tendit l'oreille et partit. Puis Harry courut voir Ginny, qui était étendue au sol, glacée. Il se jeta sur elle et lui prit la main._

_- Oh, Ginny, réveille-toi, je t'en prie ! Ginny, ne soit pas morte, s'il te plait !_

_- Elle ne se réveillera pas, trancha Tom._

*Flash de lumière*

_Harry était dans les bois. Il faisait noir, c'était la nuit. A ses côtés, il y avait son parrain, Sirius. Ils parlaient d'avenir. Sirius disait que Harry pourrait venir habiter chez lui, quand il ne serait plus considéré comme un criminel. Ron et Hermione attendaient avec Peter Pettigrow, Lupin et Rogue, endormi. Soudain, quelqu'un cria. Harry se retourna. Hermione venait de trébucher et fixait Lupin avec effroi. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se précipita vers eux._

_- La pleine lune…, murmura Sirius. Fuyez !_

_- Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron._

_- C'est un loup-garou ! hurla Hermione en pointant Lupin du doigt._

_Lupin se métamorphosa dans les bras de Sirius, envoyant valser son ami, alors en chien, dans les airs. Peter Pettigrow profita de cet instant pour s'enfuir sous la forme d'un rat. Harry se lança à la poursuite de son parrain et de Lupin._

*Flash de lumière*

_Harry était dans la loge des Trois Sorciers – même s'ils étaient quatre. Il était le dernier à passer pour l'épreuve du dragon. Son magyar à pointes, le plus redoutable des quatre dragons, l'attendait dehors. Bientôt, il allait se lever et aller l'affronter. Bientôt, il devrait récupérer l'œuf d'or pour pouvoir continuer le Tournoi._

_- Psst !_

_Harry releva la tête._

_- Psst !_

_Le garçon se leva et alla près du rideau. Quelqu'un l'ouvrit brusquement et se jeta dans ses bras. C'était Hermione._

_- On est tous avec toi, Harry ! Tu vas y arriver, ne t'en fais pas ! Bonne chance !_

_Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en courant._

Harry tomba à terre, comme la semaine dernière. Il releva lentement la tête vers Rogue. Il affichait un sourire malicieux, mais moins pire que l'autre fois.

- Intéressant, Potter. J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous. Vous avez été un peu moins médiocre que lundi dernier.

- Oui, marmonna celui-ci en se mettant péniblement debout.

- Vous ne faites pas correctement ce que je vous ai demandé. Je veux dire, vous ne fermez pas votre esprit la nuit, avant de vous endormir.

- Si.

- Vous mentez.

- Une fois ! s'emporta Harry. Je ne l'ai pas fait une fois ! Ça ne va pas me tuer, quand même !

- Eh bien, peut-être que c'était cette fois-là que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait choisi pour venir s'insinuer dans vos pensées les plus… intimes.

Harry frémit mais ne laissa rien paraitre de sa perplexité. Rogue dit simplement :

- La semaine prochaine, même heure, même jour. Et, cette fois, n'oubliez pas de fermer votre esprit, Potter. Au revoir.

Harry partit en claquant presque la porte. Il était un peu plus serein que la semaine précédente. Rogue n'avait rien vu de trop personnel. Mais la prochaine fois, rien n'était dit qu'il ne verrait pas tout ce que le garçon voulait cacher. Il ne fallait absolument pas que le professeur perce son secret. Jamais.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry se leva. Ron n'était plus dans son lit. Le garçon se changea rapidement et, en descendant dans la salle commune, il remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. D'abord, Ron et était bien là, sur le canapé, tordu de rire, mais Hermione était près de lui – non, sur lui, en fait – en train de sourire. Que s'était-il donc passé pendant ces trois derniers jours ? Effectivement, Harry avait été trop pris par ses devoirs en retard, son Quidditch, et l'occlumencie pour pouvoir remarquer n'importe quel changement. Il fronça les sourcils en lançant :

- Euh, j'ai loupé un épisode ?

- Oui ! dit Hermione, toute joyeuse. Ron est venu me faire des excuses, avant-hier, pendant que tu étais chez Rogue ! Et… devine quoi ?

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir que Ronald poursuivait :

- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Du coup, ben on est en quelque sorte ensemble ! C'est pas génial ?

- Si, dit Harry d'un ton neutre, avec un petit sourire triste.

- Oh, Harry, soit au moins un peu content pour nous. Au moins, tu ne nous entendras plus nous battre. Et puis, ton tour viendra, tu sais. Un jour, tu trouveras une fille capable de t'aimer comme il faut.

Harry soupira longuement. Hermione et Ron ne comprirent pas mais ne posèrent aucune question.

- Félicitations, alors ! dit Harry dans un grand sourire, essayant de paraitre le moins perturbé possible.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs sortit de la salle commune. Il en avait marre. Tous ces couples autour de lui, tous ces gens ensemble, à s'embrasser n'importe où, à se faire des câlins… Trop, c'était trop. Lui aussi, il voulait vivre ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il soupira tout en marchant dans le couloir. Soudain, sans s'en rendre compte, il percuta quelqu'un. Il tomba par terre et releva la tête, prêt à vociférer sur l'élément perturbateur. Un garçon blond lui tendit une main, menton relevé avec dédain, un sourire mince sur les lèvres. Drago Malfoy. Harry prit sa main et se mit debout.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Drago acquiesça avec arrogance puis tourna les talons. Harry s'attarda quelques secondes sur lui puis passa une main sur ses cheveux noirs. Finalement, il alla dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

* * *

Quatre jours avaient passé et Harry devait irrémédiablement retourner dans le bureau de Rogue. Cette fois, il avait parfaitement fait les exercices demandé. Il avait totalement vidé son esprit et avait dormit bien comme il faut. Il avait tout fait pour que Voldemort ne rentre pas en contact avec ses souvenirs. Si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres voyait ses pensées, il aurait une arme contre lui. Une arme immense. Une arme contre laquelle Harry serait totalement impuissant. Et cette chose, c'était la personne qu'il aimait.

L'adolescent entra dans le cachot qui servait de bureau à Rogue. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils pratiquaient l'occlumencie. Et Harry n'avait vraiment pas hâte de recommencer. Il connaissait assez Rogue pour savoir qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié concernant sa vie sentimentale ou sa vie privée. Et, de toute façon, il n'avait aucun droit là-dessus, non ? Harry n'en savait rien, mais il était stressé par rapport à ça.

- Alors, Potter ? Ces exercices ?

- Je les ai faits, comme vous l'avez demandé.

- Bien, bien. Je crois que ça commence à rentrer.

Harry grogna. Rogue lui demanda de se lever et de sortir sa baguette, ce que le garçon fit sans trop de conviction.

- La semaine dernière, vous avez su m'empêcher un peu – je dis bien un peu – de me laisser voir vos souvenirs. J'espère que cette fois vous n'allez me laisser aucune chance.

Harry commença à faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais une question trottait dans sa tête : Et si Rogue allait trop loin ? Et s'il voyait des souvenirs de l'intimité de Harry ?

- _Legilimens !_

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que le sort lui frappait la poitrine. Il sombra alors dans un souvenir qu'il aurait à tout prix voulut éviter de mettre sous le nez de Rogue. Harry se plia sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour résister au sortilège. Mais Rogue et sa curiosité étaient trop forts, beaucoup trop forts, pour lui.

_Harry marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sa quatrième année s'était terminée et il venait d'entamer la cinquième année. En réalité, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir la salle commune parce que Ron et Hermione se disputaient encore. Alors qu'il passait devant les toilettes des garçons, il entendit comme des sanglots. Il fronça les sourcils quand il crut reconnaitre la voix du garçon._

_- Je suis tellement un monstre… Mon père va me tuer… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre, mais c'est tombé sur lui ! Qu'est-ce que je me déteste ! Je suis vraiment qu'un pauvre con !_

_Harry décida d'entrer pour vérifier la personne qu'il s'agissait. Un blond était penché au-dessus d'un évier. De l'eau coulait. Le garçon s'épongea le visage mais n'arrêta pas de pleurer. Harry l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil : Drago Malfoy. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'approcha sans bruit et regarda Drago s'asseoir par terre et prendre sa tête entre ses mains._

_- Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Pourquoi ?! s'écria-t-il. Je suis tellement con ! Si mon père l'apprend, il me fera la peau… Tout le monde va me détester… Ils vont me prendre pour un monstre… Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal !_

_Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Drago avait beau être très méchant et narquois, il restait humain. Harry ne savait pas ce que son ennemi avait, mais il avait l'air bien malheureux et seul. La seule chose dont le Griffondor avait envie, c'était d'aller prendre le Serpentard dans ses bras. Mais il ne fit rien. A la place, il poussa un petit soupir. Il n'aurait pas dû. Malfoy releva vivement la tête et se mit d'un bond sur ses pieds. Il sortit sa baguette et dit bien fort :_

_- Qui est là ?_

_Harry abandonna la partie et s'avança d'un pas, les mains en l'air. Drago écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière._

_- Ça f- fait longtemps qu- que tu es l- là ?bégaya Drago, plus que terrifié._

_Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le blond avait à cacher ?_

_- Non, je viens d'arriver._

_- Ben alors repars ! Y a rien à voir, Potter, dit le blond en reprenant son air fier._

_Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers le Serpentard et murmura :_

_- Ecoute, je sais que ça va te paraitre débile mais… Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui… enfin, si tu veux me parler… Tu peux, termina-t-il tant bien que mal._

_Malfoy haussa les sourcils, surpris. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. C'est vrai, c'était _Drago_. Il détestait Drago. Non, il le haïssait. C'était son pire ennemi, depuis le début. Et maintenant il lui proposait de l'aider ? Harry devait vraiment avoir un problème._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais envie de me parler, Potter ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien._

_- Je vais très bien. Occupe-toi de tes affaires._

_- Tu pleurais, Malfoy._

_- Je ne pleurais pas ! Je m'étais mis de l'eau sur le visage._

_Harry soupira et s'adossa à un mur. Son regard croisa celui de Drago et le garçon aux cheveux noirs reprit :_

_- J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien, et que tu pleurais, Malfoy. Il se passe forcément quelque chose. Et je sais bien que ça ne fait pas cool de pleurer quand on est un garçon, et que tes autres amis ne voudraient sûrement pas te laisser leur parler de tes problèmes, mais moi… je peux. J'ai des tas de problèmes. Je sais ce qui fait mal, et je connais les mots qui réconfortent._

_- Qui te dit que je veux être réconforté ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Tu avais l'air vraiment désespéré._

_- Je ne le suis pas._

_- Malfoy, écoute…, soupira Harry en se rapprochant. Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?_

_- Jamais ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires._

_- Et qui d'autre écoutera ce que tu as à dire ?_

_- Je n'ai rien à dire, ni à toi, ni aux autres !_

_Harry soupira une seconde fois et se retourna. En partant, il lança :_

_- Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, fais-moi signe._

_Il sortit des toilettes, mais presque aussitôt, il entendit une voix derrière lui :_

_- Harry, attends !_

_Le garçon s'arrêta de marcher. Est-ce que Drago venait vraiment de l'appeler « Harry » ? C'était la première fois de toute sa vie. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et le Griffondor se retourna pour faire face au blond. Drago passait une main dans ses cheveux et regardait par terre._

_- Je sais que ça va te faire bizarre, mais… Je veux bien te parler._

_Harry écarquilla les yeux. Drago acceptait son aide ? Il était désespéré à ce point ?_

_- Euh…, fit le brun._

_Drago releva la tête et dit, menaçant :_

_- Si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, je te tue._

_- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis très fidèle._

_Devant la mine surprise de Drago, il se rattrapa vite :_

_- Fiable, pardon. Fiable._

_Le Serpentard hocha simplement la tête et lança :_

_- Viens. On ne peut pas rester ici._

_Malfoy le prit par le bras et l'emmena à travers les couloirs déserts. Ils arrivèrent devant la Salle Sur Demande. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent un mobilier bien particulier : il y avait des lits et des armoires._

_- A quoi tu pensais ? demanda Harry, intrigué._

_Drago ne répondit pas, mais le Griffondor crut le voir rougir. Le blond s'assit sur un des deux lits et invita Harry à se mettre sur le second, ce que ce dernier fit. Harry attendait que le garçon parle, mais il ne se décidait pas à commencer la discussion. Le Griffondor entama donc la conversation :_

_- Pourquoi tu étais comme ça ? Je veux dire, tu avais l'air si déstabilisé, si seul, si triste, si f-_

_- Si tu me sors le mot « faible », tu repars comme tu es arrivé._

_- Fragile ? tenta Harry._

_Drago hocha très lentement la tête et, inspirant un bon coup, commença :_

_- Ouais. Je… Bon, tu me jures de ne le répéter à personne, hein ?_

_- Oui, oui, tu peux en être certain._

_- Je me demande pourquoi je te fais confiance, marmonna Drago pour lui-même._

_Le Serpentard releva la tête et, cette fois, fit son récit :_

_- Il y a plusieurs jours – non plusieurs mois, je dirais – je m'intéresse à quelqu'un en particulier et… je n'ai pas le droit._

_- Comment ça ? voulut savoir Harry. Elle est en couple ?_

_- La personne n'est pas… faite pour moi, on va dire. Et je ne sais même pas si elle a quelqu'un. De toute façon, elle ne voudrait pas de moi._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est logique._

_Le blond tortillait ses doigts, gêné. Pour le mettre plus à l'aise, Harry demanda dans un petit sourire :_

_- Et euh… cette fille, elle est dans ta maison ?_

_- Non. Dans la tienne._

_Harry hocha la tête._

_- Tu peux me la décrire ?_

_- Oh, ben… La personne que j'aime est tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau, de plus fier, et de plus intelligent. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi sûr de lui, ou de plus fort. Elle est tout pour moi. Même si je ne le montre pas du tout, je l'adore. J'espère qu'elle ne le découvrira jamais._

_- Pourquoi donc ? S'il faut, elle t'aime aussi ?_

_Drago leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui. Mais son regard s'assombrit vite._

_- Aucune chance. On se déteste. Enfin, elle me déteste. Moi, je fais semblant._

_Après une petite pause, il poursuivit :_

_- Je veux que la personne que j'aime ne le découvre pas, parce que sinon elle se moquerait de moi, elle m'ignorerait, ou elle le dirait à tout le monde. Ma réputation serait fichue et mon père… mon père me déshériterait._

_- C'est aussi terrible que ça ?_

_- Mais tu ne comprends pas !_

_- C'est une fille de Moldus, c'est ça ?_

_- Non, ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est encore pire._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire ?_

_Drago ne répondit pas. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à pleurer silencieusement. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me suis embraqué là-dedans ? » se demanda Harry._

_- Tu as honte de l'aimer, ou quoi ?_

_- Bien sûr que oui ! dit-il entre deux sanglots, comme si c'était évident._

_Harry avait vraiment pitié du Serpentard en cet instant. Comment pouvait-on être si fier en apparence mais si triste à l'intérieur ? Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se leva soudain et s'assit à côté du blond. Drago se jeta dans ses bras et entoura sa taille avec ses bras. Harry sentit les larmes de l'adolescent perler sur son t-shirt. Comment est-ce que Drago pouvait lui faire ça, à lui, son pire ennemi ? C'était vraiment très étrange comme situation. Ça lui faisait bizarre, dans son corps. Il sentait comme des frémissements de… plaisir ? Il aimait vraiment être là avec Drago. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry dit :_

_- Tu sais, moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un d'impossible à aimer._

_- Ça ne pourra jamais être pire que moi._

_En fait, si c'était pire. Le Griffondor ne l'avait jamais dit à personne – et il ne se l'avouait pas vraiment à lui-même – mais il était bel et bien amoureux de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. Et c'était un garçon. Oui, Harry était gay, et depuis seulement quelques mois. Et avec une personne très particulière. Une personne impensable. Harry Potter était amoureux de Drago Malfoy. Et ça ne devait pas se découvrir._

_- Tu sais, je te comprends vraiment, Drago._

_- Non, tu ne me comprends pas, Harry. Cette personne que j'aime, elle est beaucoup trop parfaite pour moi. Elle ne voudra jamais de moi et je resterai seul toute ma vie. Parce que je ne suis qu'un gros con sans intérêt._

_- C'est faux._

_- Arrête. Tu le penses toi aussi._

_- Avant. Mais tu as changé. Enfin, on dirait que tu as changé._

_- Bien sûr que j'ai changé. Je suis devenu médiocre. Encore plus qu'avant._

_- Tu ne l'as jamais été. C'était juste que je ne voyais pas combien tu pouvais être gentil._

_- Je ne suis pas gentil !_

_- Si. Tu l'es._

_- Non. Je suis méchant. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus méchant._

_- Ne dis pas ça, Drago. Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui t'aiment pour ce que tu es, et non pour ce que tu veux qu'ils pensent que tu es._

_Le blond leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs et renifla._

_- Personne ne m'aime. Et surtout pas la personne dont je suis amoureux._

_- Si. Il y a des gens qui t'aiment._

_- Comme qui ?_

_Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui avouer ça comme ça. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il venait d'acquérir sa confiance._

_- Euh… Crabbe et Goyle ! Pansy, Blaise._

_- N'importe quoi. Blaise et Pansy passent tout leur temps ensemble à roucouler, Crabbe et Goyle ne font que manger. Personne ne se préoccupe de moi. Personne ne veut être _vraiment_ mon ami. Il n'y a que toi pour te soucier de moi. Et encore, tu vas fuir dès que tu sauras la vérité sur moi._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu vas me la dire ? demanda Harry, plein d'espoir._

_Est-ce que le garçon allait enfin savoir sa concurrente ? Il espérait que ce serait quelqu'un de facile à égaler, ou même à dépasser. Il voulait être le seul dans le cœur de Drago. Il voulait être celui qui le ferait sourire, celui qui le ferait se sentir un peu mieux chaque jour. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Drago ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimerait jamais. Il n'était même pas gay._

_- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu as l'air beaucoup plus gentil que quand tu me dis des choses méchantes._

_- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui commence à chaque fois. Je ne te dirais rien si tu ne me lançais pas toujours des horreurs à la figure._

_- Mais… j'ai _besoin_ de te dire ça. Je me convaincs comme ça de ne pas être si con. J'essaie de me dire que je peux refouler mes sentiments. Du coup, je t'insulte, et je me sens un peu mieux. Désolé._

_- Non, ça va. J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas faire de conneries à l'avenir. Je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience._

_- Tu me crois assez stupide pour me suicider ?_

_- Non. Il ne suffit pas d'être stupide pour se suicider. Quand on subit des déceptions amoureuses ou quand on est tout simplement désespéré, on peut se donner la mort._

_- Je n'ai pas subit de déception amoureuse. Pas encore. Mais ça ne va pas tarder._

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu vas aller lui dire ?_

_- Oui. C'est le seul moyen si je veux l'oublier et me convaincre d'arrêter de l'aimer. Avec un peu de chance, la personne m'ignorera et ne me parlera plus._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai là pour t'aider à te remonter le moral._

_- Je ne crois pas, non._

_- P- Pourquoi ? balbutia Harry._

_Le blond soupira. Il leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda intensément. Dans ses yeux, le garçon aux cheveux noirs vit toute la peine et le désespoir du monde. C'était tellement beau à voir, tellement sincère. Harry aurait pu croire que le Serpentard était son ami en cet instant. Un ami qui se confiait à lui. Mais Drago n'était rien d'autre que son pire ennemi. Et il l'aimait. Oh oui, il l'aimait. Plus que tout. Drago se redressa pour se mettre à la hauteur du Griffondor._

_- Ecoute, Harry, il y a un truc qu'il faut que je te dise. Je sais que ça va te paraitre complètement fou et même pathétique mais… Je suis gay._

_Le cœur du brun s'emballa. Drago était donc de son bord ! Drago aimait lui aussi les garçons ! Harry sourit malgré lui._

_- J'étais sûr que tu allais te moquer de moi._

_- Je ne me moque pas._

_- Ah non ? Et c'était quoi ce sourire ?_

_- Rien. Je comprends juste mieux pourquoi tu es si triste. Par rapport à ton père, et tout._

_- Et ça te fait rire._

_- Non, pas du tout ! le rassura Harry. Désolé, c'est juste que… Non, rien._

_Drago fronça les sourcils. Gêné, il demanda d'une petite voix :_

_- Tu ne diras rien, hein ? Tu ne dirais pas à tout le monde que je suis… comme ça ?_

_- Non, tu peux compter sur moi. Je tiendrai ma langue._

_- Merci, souffla le blond._

_Au bout d'un très long silence, qui dura environ cinq minutes, Harry lança :_

_- Et, alors, euh, ce garçon, c'est qui ? Il est dans ma maison, c'est bien ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je le connais bien ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et il te déteste ?_

_- Oui._

_Harry réfléchit longuement. Il voyait beaucoup de possibilités. En fait, tous ses amis détestaient Malfoy. Lui, il ne se comptait pas. Il aimait Drago. Mais ça, le blond l'ignorait. Tout au fond de lui, le Griffondor espérait vraiment qu'il ait une petite chance avec le garçon. Rien qu'une toute petite._

_- Ron ?_

_- Jamais de la vie. Les Weasley sont une aberration de la vie humaine._

_- Seamus ?_

_- Non._

_- Dean ?_

_- Non._

_- Neville ?_

_- Tu plaisantes, j'espère._

_- Je ne sais pas qui ça peut être._

_Drago soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il s'allongea dessus et regarda le plafond. Harry se leva et fit le tour du lit. Il se mit dans la même position que son ennemi, juste à son droite. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fixa Drago, attendant qu'il parle._

_- Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je te le dise. Tu vas être choqué._

_- J'ai perdu l'habitude d'être choqué._

_Le blond tourna sa tête vers lui. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, maintenant. Harry se demanda si le garçon pouvait entendre son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il espérait bien que non. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs posa ses yeux sur les lèvres de Drago pendant une demi-seconde et les releva directement. Il ne voulait pas que le blond découvre ses sentiments pour lui. Ça aurait tout fichu à l'eau._

_- Harry ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Est-ce que tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne ? J'ai vraiment besoin que tu te taises._

_- Je ne dirais rien. Ni à lui, ni à personne d'autre._

_Drago hocha lentement la tête et inspira profondément._

_- Ok. Alors… Voilà. Je- Je suis amoureux de… de toi._

_D'abord, Harry cligna des yeux en se reculant de lui. Drago le laissa faire. Il venait de baisser les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Harry fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Est-ce qu'il voulait juste lui faire une blague ? Ou était-il sérieux ? Le cœur du Griffondor s'emplit de chaleur. C'était vrai ? Drago était vraiment amoureux de lui ? Il fallait qu'il en soit sûr._

_- Tu… Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes ? Moi ?_

_- Oui, souffla le blond._

_- Mais… pourquoi moi ?_

_- Je n'ai pas choisi sur qui c'est tombé. Il a juste fallu que ce soit toi. La personne qui me hait le plus et qui n'aura jamais les mêmes sentiments que moi._

_Harry eut un haut-le-corps. Drago l'aimait. Drago l'aimait, lui ! Il n'aurait pas pu décrire sa joie tellement il était bouleversé. Tous ces jours à espérer que le garçon lui dise autre chose que des méchancetés tous ces jours à souhaiter qu'il se retourne sur son passage pour lui sourire tous ces jours à pleurer seul dans son lit tous ces jours à se détester pour l'aimer, lui. Tous ces jours réduits à une déclaration pure et simple de la part de Malfoy. Harry n'aurait pu rêver mieux._

_- Je suis désolé, reprit le Serpentard, voyant que Harry ne réagissait pas. J'espérais vraiment que mes sentiments allaient changer un jour, mais ça ne marche pas. J'ai tout essayé. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de t'aimer. Je te demande pardon. Je sais que maintenant, tu vas partir. Tu vas te lever et fuir, le plus loin possible. A tes yeux, j'étais juste un con qui te haïssait et qui voulait faire de ta vie un enfer. Maintenant, je suis toujours un con, mais un con qui t'aime à la folie et qui veut faire de toi son homme._

_Harry cligna des yeux. Drago était tellement adorable. Il était tellement beau, tellement romantique, tellement tout pour lui. Il aurait voulu le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il acceptait le fait qu'il soit amoureux de lui et lui promettre qu'il ne dirait rien. Mais les mots manquaient à Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était tout simplement muet. Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Ce que sa tête lui interdisait de faire, mais ce que son corps et son cœur l'obligeaient à faire. Il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit le blond sursauter. Mais le Serpentard ne se défit pas de lui. Au contraire, il posa sa main sur la taille du brun et lui rendit timidement son baiser. Harry n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure sensation. Leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, leurs corps si proches. La passion leur dévorant l'âme et l'esprit. C'était juste la meilleure chose que le Griffondor avait jamais faite. _

_Au bout d'interminables secondes, ils n'eurent plus d'air et durent se séparer. Harry sentit les cheveux blonds de la nuque de Drago dans sa main. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait mise là. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils rougirent en baissant les yeux. Drago caressa la taille de Harry avec son pouce et murmura :_

_- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

_- Parce que je t'aime, Drago. Je t'aime tellement._

_Le blond releva les yeux, plein d'espoir._

_- Tu es amoureux de moi ?_

_- Je ne viens pas de te le prouver ?_

_- Si…, chuchota-t-il en rougissant._

_Harry avança lentement sa tête vers lui et frotta son nez contre celui du Serpentard. Ce dernier émit un léger rire et mit sa main sur la joue du Griffondor. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes et Harry retenta de l'embrasser. Drago se laissa faire et croisa ses bras autour de son cou. Le brun enroula ses propres bras autour de la taille de son pire ennemi en rapprochant leurs deux corps. Puis Harry déposa une série de baisers dans le cou du blond, le laissant jouer avec ses cheveux. Drago prit le visage du Griffondor en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Harry sourit tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien dans les bras de Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé rester ici pendant toute sa vie. Mais le temps les rattrapait et, bientôt, ils devraient se séparer._

_- Harry…, murmura le blond en le repoussant de quelques centimètres._

_Le brun leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda à travers ses lunettes._

_- Oui, Drago ? souffla-t-il._

_- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? Je veux dire… Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, et après ?_

_- La seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de rester tout le temps auprès de toi._

_- On ne peut pas. Qu'est-ce que diraient nos amis ? Qu'est-ce que diraient les profs ? Qu'est-ce que dirait mon père ?_

_Harry baissa la tête._

_- Il y aurait des rumeurs, des ragots, on nous regarderait différemment. Je ne veux pas ça. Je veux rester le Serpentard sûr de lui que j'étais avant._

_- Et je veux rester le Griffondor aimé de tous._

_- Comment on va faire ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, Drago. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas laisser passer cette histoire qui vient à peine de commencer entre nous. Mais il y a les autres._

_Drago rejeta sa tête en arrière et soupira longuement._

_- La seule façon serait de nous voir en cachette. Mais ce serait douloureux de devoir s'insulter toute la journée, alors qu'on n'en pense pas un mot._

_- On l'a bien fait pendant des mois._

_- Oui, mais avant, je pensais sincèrement que tu me détestais._

_- C'est vrai. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?_

_- On ne se parle pas de la journée, sauf pour se dire des méchancetés. Le soir, on se retrouve quelque part, juste toi et moi._

_- Mais comment on va communiquer pour se dire les dates, les endroits… ?_

_- Par hiboux. Il n'y a que cette solution._

_- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas de portables, comme chez les Moldus. Ça serait pratique._

_- C'est quoi un portable ?_

_- C'est une sorte de petite machine avec laquelle on peut envoyer des messages écrits ou oraux à une autre personne qui elle aussi a un portable._

_- Ouais, c'est vrai que ça serait vachement mieux._

_Harry haussa les épaules et caressa la main du blond._

_- On trouvera, Drago, on trouvera. On va s'y faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va être compliqué au début, mais on va s'y habituer._

_- J'espère. J'aimerais juste que personne ne le découvre. En quelques jours, toute l'école pourrait être au courant. Et mon père en entendra parler._

_- Personne ne saura. On va être le plus discret possible._

_Harry et Drago scellèrent cet accord par un baiser et le brun murmura :_

_- Je t'aime, Drago._

_- Je t'aime aussi, Harry._

*Flash de lumière*

Harry tomba à terre et hurla :

- ARRÊTEZ !

Il haleta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas voulu que son professeur voie ça. Il ne voulait pas non plus que quiconque voie ça. C'était personnel. C'était sa vie privée. C'était à lui. Personne ne devait être au courant. Maintenant, Rogue savait. Harry leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers le professeur des potions. Il était choqué. L'homme était par terre, ses yeux écarquillés, ses mains crispées sur sa baguette, et sa bouche déformée dans un rictus effrayé. Il était à court de mots. Il semblait tétanisé, paralysé, par cette révélation. Harry se releva tant bien que mal et essuya ses larmes. Le Griffondor s'avança vers Rogue et le pointa de sa baguette.

- Si vous répétez à qui que ce soit ce que vous avez vu, je vous jure que je vous tue !

Rogue ne dit rien. Il était trop éberlué pour ça. Alors que l'adolescent venait de tourner les talons pour s'en aller, Rogue murmura :

- Potter, vous ne devez pas continuer à voir Malfoy.

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- C'est interdit. Si quelqu'un d'autre le sait, vous êtes perdus.

- On s'en fout des autres ! Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, du moment qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles !

- Ils ne vous lâcheront pas. Vous n'avez donc pas peur de ce que pourrait penser le professeur Dumbledore ? Son petit protégé, un homosexuel.

- Si j'entends encore une fois ce mot sortir de votre bouche, je vous promets que je vous jette un sort.

Rogue cligna des yeux et dit, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry :

- Il va falloir que je parle à Drago.

- Ne vous avisez même pas de vous approcher de lui ! Il est à moi ! Si jamais il me plaque cause de vous…

- Il faut que vous vous sépariez.

- Jamais ! rugit Harry.

- Dumbledore n'acceptera pas ce type de… relations sous le toit de son château.

- Et c'est vous qui parlez de relations ? Avec combien de filles êtes-vous déjà sorti ?

Rogue ferma les yeux et dit entre ses dents :

- Est-ce que vous avez fait… des choses, avec Malfoy ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Je dois savoir.

- Ce n'est pas votre fils !

- Non, mais je l'ai sous ma responsabilité. Tout comme vous.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi ! Ni sur lui !

- Répondez-moi honnêtement, Potter : est-ce que vous avez fait quelque chose avec Drago ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas vos affaires !

- Si jamais j'apprends que vous et lui, vous faites plus que ce que je viens de voir, je vous jure que votre scolarité ici va être écourtée.

- Vous allez me renvoyer parce que je suis amoureux, c'est ça ? Et qui va se battre contre Voldemort, après ? Hein, qui ?

- Potter, veuillez arrêter d'être insolent avec moi. J'essaie de vous aider.

- Vous essayez de briser mon couple, oui ! Vous ne m'aidez en rien !

- Vous devriez peut-être faire un séjour à Saint-Mangouste ? On m'a dit qu'ils avaient un très bon traitement pour les ho- pour les gens comme vous.

- Un « traitement » ? Comme si c'était une maladie ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au monde pour qu'il nous déteste autant ?

- Vous êtes né.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Si vous…

- Arrêtez vos menaces, Potter. Ce n'est pas du tout crédible.

Le brun se rapprocha de lui, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la gorge de l'homme. Rogue déglutit et le garçon marmonna :

- Qui est le plus crédible, maintenant ?

- Vous faites une grossière erreur, Potter. Vous êtes en train de gâcher votre avenir. Vous devriez-

- Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais. Alors maintenant, merci, et au revoir.

Harry rangea sa baguette et tourna les talons. Il allait sortir quand il revint sur ses pas :

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour suivre d'autres cours d'occlumencie. Oh, et si jamais vous dites quoi que ce soit de ce que vous venez de voir, je serai sans pitié. Ça ne doit pas se savoir. Compris ?

Harry claqua la porte et s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Il devait avertir Drago, et au plus vite. Personne, absolument personne, ne devait être au courant. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un venait à savoir ? On less regarderait différemment, lui et Drago. Il y aurait des rumeurs et des moqueries. Certains professeurs, même, ne voudraient plus le regarder dans les yeux. Dumbledore lui-même pourrait le renvoyer. Après tout, il était sensé être un modèle pour ses autres camarades. Pas une espèce de monstre que tout le monde déteste. Parce que c'était ce que Harry était, pour Rogue, maintenant : un monstre. Etre gay dans le monde des sorciers était très très mal perçu. Harry l'avait vite compris. Maintenant qu'il l'était lui aussi, il se disait que les gens avaient tort de penser du mal des gays. Après tout, ils étaient comme les autres. Mais ça, les autres ne l'avaient pas compris.

Harry soupira. Dès qu'il serait dans sa chambre, il écrirait une lettre pour Drago. Son petit ami devait savoir tout. Il devait se méfier de Rogue. Le professeur était capable de tout, même du pire, pour les séparer. Le blond et lui devaient normalement se retrouver dans trois jours, dans la Salle Sur Demande. Bien qu'ils aient déjà expérimenté plusieurs choses ensemble, ils n'étaient jamais passés à l'acte, comme l'avait sous-entendu Rogue. Il tardait à Harry – et même à Drago – d'essayer, mais ils attendaient d'être un peu plus vieux pour s'adonner à ce genre de plaisirs. En ce moment, ils n'avaient plus trop le temps de se voir, à cause des révisions, de l'occlumencie, du Quidditch, et de tout le reste. Mais ils correspondaient par courrier et par des regards lors des repas, ou même dans les couloirs.

Tout ce qu'espérait Harry, c'était que leur histoire ne soit pas découverte et dure le plus longtemps possible. Mais avec Rogue en possession de leur secret, ils étaient loin d'être sûrs que leur couple durerait. Tout ce que voulait Harry, c'était de se retrouver dans les bras de son amant. Il l'aimait, oui il l'aimait plus que tout. En ce moment, il voudrait l'embrasser, le caresser, être avec lui. Mais leur réputation passait avant tout, et ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas s'étaler au grand jour. Ce serait causer leur perte. Alors en attendant d'être adultes, ils se voyaient en cachette. Tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, c'était de ne pas être découverts.

Harry et Drago feraient tout, absolument tout, pour garder secrète leur passion. Et ça, jusqu'à la fin. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, plus que tout. Ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour l'autre. Et c'était ce qu'on appelait l'Amour.

* * *

*Oui, j'ai un peu modifié l'histoire : dans ma fiction, Harry avait trop honte de son passé pour pouvoir le raconter. Donc personne – je dis bien personne – ne sait ce qu'il était avant. Pas même Ron ou Hermione.

**Association créée par Hermione qui a pour but de protéger les elfes de maison.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, ça fait un peut guimauve à la fin, mais j'aime bien donner un peu de romantisme à mes fictions :) Désolé pour la longueur de cet OS, mais je n'ai pas pu le raccourcir.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il vous plait, ça me ferait plaisir :3 Reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, je prends !**

**Sur ce, à bientôt, et j'espère que mon tout premier Drarry (si ce n'est le dernier) vous a plu )**


End file.
